A Sisters Love
by Eve Prime
Summary: The East Wind has arrived. And she is here to protect whom she loves. And Mycroft Holmes doesn't happen to fit into that category. And John Watson is hurting who she loves, and Eurus is gonna kill him for it. Just a little plot bunny who got to uppity. And we all know how to deal with uppity plot bunnies. Indulge them.


**So. I know I should be off writing on my other stories, but, well this little plot bunny got me by the ankle and just wont let up. So this is just me thoughts on what Eurus was thinking thru Sherlock season 4 episode 2. I imagine her as the sweet caring sister. To Sherlock. Not Mycroft so much. I feel like she likes her younger brother (assuming the birth order here) and thinks all of her problems are because of Mycroft interfering. So ya. That's all. I'm returning to the salt mine after this, never to return again. (Drags ball and chain off with me.) Kay. I'm off to write other things. See ya'll later. Bye! Orevuar! A** ** **rrivederci**! Sayonara! Aloha! Sorry. I'ma actually go this time. Bye!**

* * *

Eurus walked into the room, the smell of tobacco and weed that had permeated the downstairs had not preparing her for the complete meth lab that was upstairs. Anger rose inside her being. Mycroft should have stopped this from happening. He should have stopped John Watson, should have killed that stupid Doctor. Then there was the man in front of her. It was even worse then she had imagined. It became apparent that Sherlock's brain was going faster then his processors. She could see him making deductions, but not being able to figure out what to do with the information he had just acquired.

When he got up after dismissing her, she made sure to take her time getting to the door, knowing that his brain would eventually catch up to the rest of him. She was of course, right. He ran after her, trying to stop her from her apparent suicide. That was where it stopped being predictable. Eurus had expected him to stop her suicide, but she hadn't expected him to take her out for chips and walk all around town with her, the two of them talking and bonding. After only knowing Sherlock for about four years before this point, she really hadn't been able to find his true personality. Only that he was most certainly going to be an ill adjusted man when he grew. She had been expecting a more, Mycroft sort of personality, not a sweet, genuine and kind young man. It encouraged her. Letter her know that he was still the little boy she had been able to make giggle when he was small.

She had been sad to go, enjoying getting to know her younger brother for the first time, but she needed to get things ready. She needed to find out what was going wrong with the relationship between John and Sherlock. Besides the fact that that back stabbing, unfaithful man had broken Sherlock's heart with unkind, thoughtless words. The fact that he could say those things to Sherlock, that he could use Sherlock's social underdevelopment against him, when he knew how fragile Sherlock was, and that he would most certainly take such things to heart, and that it would kill him.

Talking with the man himself, she couldn't be brought to care about his problems. Though she did have the idea that when she eventually killed this guy, she was gonna take Rosie as her own. But then something strange, and unexpected happened. Sherlock showed up. He showed up and needed John Watson's help. Begged for this immoral man to come and help him. Come and save him. It was, perplexing and made her question the death of this doctor. Not that he didn't deserve to die, no. The East Wind never made that mistake. But that, Sherlock still seemed so attached. Maybe killing this human would be more harmful to Sherlock then helpful.

Watching from the back round, Eurus watched as Sherlock got close to Smith, and started goading him. It mad her feel good to know that Sherlock had wanted her to help him finish Smith, and, some feelings that she had tricked him and this wasn't going to shape up like he wanted and it was her fault. She almost went rushing in when John started to abuse her brother. In his inebriated state, Sherlock couldn't protect himself from John and was soon to the floor, no doubt with a broken rib or two and internal bleeding. John had gone to far. She would kill him for it.

Not long after all this had happened, Eurus was alerted to Smith being imprisoned, and his sudden blabber mouth. That would need to be silenced. It did not cease to impress her that Sherlock had once again removed an evil from the world. She was beginning to look at the detective as the breeze to herald her East Wind. He might not have killed anyone, but he had put them into a good position for her to come in and cause their deaths. Well, besides Magnus. But his death just showed her that he was like her, which pleased Eurus to no end. No matter what Mycroft did, nature seemed to be trumping nurture.

It was after Sherlock's birthday that John came back, for his last therapy session. They began talking, Eurus asking about both her brothers. It didn't take long for the idiot to catch on that she wasn't exactly a therapist. It was fun to see the fear creep into his eyes. The anger, that he had cheated on his wife, with her. But she also saw that he didn't know who she was.

"Have you not guessed it? My name is Eurus." He seemed confused. "I know. It's a bit weird, but the parents needed to complete the trifecta of weird names. Mycroft. Eurus. Sherlock."The look on his face. It contorted into one of shock. It was priceless. "Ohh. The thing makes a funny face. I wanna put a hole in it." Raising her gun, Eurus aimed at the idiots face, his eyes widened in fear. After only a second he turned his head away with his eyes closed. How cute. With a slight shift, she pointed the gun to shoot right past his head, skimming the flesh of his neck. Eurus couldn't help laughing as he fell to the floor.

"But, if I did that, then Sherlock might hurt himself Loathing his inability to save you. And that would just be a wast of space in his mind." John held his neck, blood oozing between his fingers. He knew it was dangerous to push this psycho Holmes, but, he needed answers.

"Why? Why do you care about Sherlock's mental health? I don't even know if he knows you exist. He has never spoken about you. So where have you been? Why did you abandon him if you care so much?" John felt a little bad about forgetting the woman who was apparently stuffed into a cupboard elsewhere in the house, so as long as he was gonna die, he might as well get all the answers. "Also, why kill the other therapist? What did she do to you?" Eurus couldn't help but to laugh at the man on the floor. Humans could be so funny sometimes.

"Well to answer your last question first, as she matters so little and therefore, there is little story behind her wast of carbon, she died because she was a pedophile." John, hadn't been expecting, that, and he practically felt his jaw drop, which was satisfying for Eurus. She liked seeing this self righteous man gobsmacked. "She lured children in, gaining their trust, twisting and warping their minds, and then she took advantage of that trust. So the East Wind came and took her from the earth. As for my brother, it was Mycroft who took me from my brother. Sherlock was born years after myself and Mycroft who were only two years apart. He was 14 years old and I 12 when our parents had Sherlock. At that point I had already been diagnosed with a type B personality, so both my so called brother and parents were worried about me being alone with the baby. But, sweet, dear, Locky couldn't care less.

"He was just a baby. He didn't know fear. Didn't now I was a psycho. He just knew I was his sister, and loved me. I would only be allowed near him with my mother or brother also with me. But, I needed to be near him. He was the only one who loved me beyond anything. Who smiled and giggled at me when I got near. I don't blame my parents. They still loved me, but feared for my future. It was Mycroft who hated me. He wanted me gone to supposedly protect Sherlock. But I could never hurt him. But when I was 16, I had gotten in trouble with the law, and that was it for Mycroft. Even at 18, he was already a force to be reckoned with. So, with Sherlock just four years old, Mycroft figured he would forget about me. So he gave me money and sent me away to a boarding school in America. That was the last I saw of my younger brother and family."

"That still doesn't answer why you have stayed away all these years." At this point, she had sat down, gun still pointed down at John.

"Well again, Mycroft interfered. I had heard the Sherlock had died. I had been keeping tabs on him and Moriarty and had made sure that that serial killer didn't make it off that roof top. Well, he was angered by my interference. So, he made sure that Sherlock wouldn't make it either. So I came back to London, trying to figure out what had gone wrong. Mycroft apparently knew that Sherlock was still alive, and so when I got back into the country he abducted me and put me into a government penitentiary." Assuming the Doctors next question, Eurus got right to it. "I, 'left' after I heard he was leaving the country on a special mission. I already knew the truth about Sherlock's swift departure. So here I am. I had to make sure he was brought back from his death, and I knew the country would go into a panic at the idea of Moriarty being alive, so I brought him back for his last bow. And there it is. The whole story. So good to get that off my chest Doc." Lifting her wrist, Eurus looked shocked, but John wasn't convinced. "Oh my. Look at the time. It seems our time together is up Doctor. And unfortunately, this will be our last session. Though because of how this one has turned out, it will be on me."

Eurus stood and slammed the butt of her gun into John's head. She turned to leave the house, excited for the next time she would see her little brother, and most excited to see the downfall of Mycroft Holmes. It was time he payed for all he had done. Payed for taking her from little Sherlock and making him forget she existed. No one got between the two of them. No one got between the love of a sister, and Mycroft would pay. Too bad the Lady Smallwood was her way to him. The East Wind hated bringing in civilians, but she supposed, the Lady wasn't all innocent, so at least Eurus wouldn't lose any sleep over it. But first, the East Wind needed to come and take a serial killer away to the ends of the Earth, to hurt no one any longer.


End file.
